Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch
by sailorworld
Summary: Es mi primer fanfic de esta serie, espero les agrade
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

Esta es mi primer fanfic de mermaid melody pichi pichi pitch espero que les guste. Bueno esta historia es después de que han derrotado a Lord Niquel, ahora las chicas se han quedado en tierra, pero tienen que regresar al océano, como las princesas sirenas que son, ademas un secreto que la reina del agua tiene, siendo sinsera tratare de darle continuación.

Capitulo 1 El verano de las princesas sirenas

Nikora: Madam Taki, puede vigilar a las chicas un par de días

Madam Taki: Que sucede Nikora

Nikora: Luego lo sabra, Si preguntan diga cualquier cosa exepto que ire al mar

Madam Taki: Tan urgente es

Nimora: Si, es algo que he mantenido en secreto. (por ahora me voy)

En la tienda del Sr. Maki

Rina: Adonde iremos hoy Luchia?

Luchia: No se Rina, Kaito me dijo que le dijera a todas

Hanon: Porque?

Luchia: No se Hanon

Seira: Noel, Karen y Coco aun no han venido

Masahiro: No sus 3 amigas aun no llegan, ni Nagisa (Llega Kaito)

Kaito: Y los demás

Luchia: Ya deben estar por llegar(llega Nagisa)

Nagisa: Lamento la demora Chicos

Hanon: Por que llegar tarde Nagisa

Nagisa: Mi padre se puso en plan de no dejarme (Llegan las3 chicas)

Noel: Lo lamento, es culpa de Coco y Karen

Karen: Hermana, pero…

Coco: Bueno y para que la reunión Luchia

Luchia: Kaito, ya están todos dinos

Kaito: Nos iremos de campamento de Verano a un bosque, que les parece?

Todos: Que?

Kaito: No es buena idea

Masahiro: A mi me parece bien, debemos divertirnos, yo me apunto (ve a Rina)

Rina: Yo este…

Luchia: Yo voy, no creo que mi hermana se moleste

Hanon: Yo si voy

Nagisa: Yo igual, para que cuide a Hanon (esta se sonroja)

Seira: Yo voy con Luchia, y ustedes 3?

Coco: Yo igual, sera divertido

Noel: De acuerdo

Karen: A que hora?

Kaito: A las 6 de la mañanales veo en el paradero del autobús ya esta todo listo, el Sr. Maki me ha ayudado

Luchia: Ven nos vemos mañana a las 6

En el Hotel Perla-Las chicas están buscando a Nikora

Rina: Oye Luchia, no la encontra

Coco: No nosotras

Luchia: Que extraño a donde abra ido mi hermana

Hanon: Le pregunte a Hippo y me dijo que no la vio

Noel: Le he preguntado a Madam Taki, me dijo que Nikora salió un par de días, que fue para surtir el hotel o algo asi

Luchia: Es raro, mi hermana me hubiera dicho algo, ademas siempre manda a Hippo

Seira: La srita. Nikora da miedo cuando se enoja

Karen: Si no debemos ir

Luchia: Lo siento, pero ire, ademas el hotel solo cerrara un dia y madam taki y Hippo podrán solos

Madam Tki: Vayan a divertirse princesas estaremos bien, díganme cuanto tiempo se iran

Luchia 3 dias

Madam Taki: Yo le dire a nikora, asi que disfruten

Todas: Gracias Madam Taki

En la noche

Luchia: Yo no se la razón, di por que…. Ella seguía cantando mientras pensaba a donde haia ido Nikora

En el océano del pacifico Norte

Sirena: Srita. Nikora por fin llega

Nikora: Porque la llamada Urgente

Reina del agua: Yo te he mandoda a buscar

Nikora: Reina del agua

Reina del agua: Dejanos solas y que nadie nos moleste

Sirena: Si Reina del agua (se va)

Nikora: A que debo tu llamado Reina del Agua

Reina del Agua: Estamos Sola Nikora, llamame por mi nombre

Nikora: Dijimos que ese secreto nombre no lo mencionaría.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 Campamento de Vereno

Al dia siguiente – 6am

Kaito: Ya todos listos

Todos: Si, divirtámonos

Masahiro: Que les parece si jugamos voleivol, hagamos 2 equipos

Coco: Que sean rifados

Nagisa: Muy bien a ver ya se (recoelcta 10 piedritas del mismo tamaño, pero 5 de color blanco y las demás de colores), Bien hay 5 piedras lanca y 5 de colores.

Karen: Las personas que saquen las lancas serán de un equipo y los otros del otro

Luchia: De acuerdo

Y asi todos sacaron sus piedras y hasta que cada uno tuvo su piedra lo mostro al otro

Noel: Aver, Luchia, Nagisa, Seira, Masahiro y yo somos el equipo blanco, kaito, Coco, Rina, Hanon y Karen el equipo de colores.

Kaito: Que sea un partido de a 20 puntos

Todos: Bien (Se rifo y el equipo de Kaito empezó,, el euipo perdedor pescaría el desayuno de mañana)

Seira: Vamos empatados 15 a 15

Hanon: Chicos un descanso

Nagisa: Vamos Hanon, terminemos para que descansemos un rato

Rina: Hanon!

Karen: Hanon ahora vamos en desventaja por 2 puntos, no quiero ir a pescar el desayuno

Hanon: Lo siento estoy cansada

Luchia: Vamos chicos

Kaito: Ganare Luchia

Luchia: Ya veremos Kaito

Noel: Vamos nos faltan 2 puntos

bueno depues de una rato aunque el equipo de Hanon logro empatar, perdieron, parecía que ivan a ganar pero Seira salió de la nada y salvo a su equipo, Noel le dio el toque final y ganaron

Rina: Chin, perdimos Hanon ahora tendremosque levantarnos temprano por el desayuno

Kaito: Tranquila Rina, ya ganaremos mañana (rie)

Y asi todos se la pasaban bien habían puesto 3 tiendas en una dormían los chicos y en las oras dos las chcias, al dia siguiente los chicas y Kaito se fueron por el desayuno, asi que las demás preparaban el fuego, durante la tarde hicieron una competencia, y para sorpresa quedaron empatados, asi que al 3 dia y ultimo ya que se hiban a medio dia los chicos fueron por la comida, y disfrutaan mientras llegaba la hora de partir

En el océano Norte

Reina del agua: Nikora, se acerca el momento en que las princesas deban regresar

Nikora: Se que es su ultimo año en la escuela, como tu me dijiste y luegon regresaran

Reina del agua: Me temo que todas regresaran pero no al mismo tiempo

Nikora: Lo dices por Luchia

Reina del agua: Si

Nikora: Sabes que el chico que Luchia quiere no es un Humano normal es.

Reina del agua: Lo se el príncipe de los pantalasas, pero mi deber es proteger a las princesas y ya va siendo hora de que regresen a sus palacios

Nikora: No lo haces por eso y lo saes Kirara, lo haces para que Luchia cumpla màs con su obligación de princesa

Reina del agua: Si y tu sabes la razón

Nikora: Lo lamento pero no estoy de acuerdo, asi que cuando sea el momento a decuado yo misma la traeré.

Reina del agua: Es una orden Nikora, ya es hora de que regresen

Nikora: No lo hare Reina de agua, lo haces por soreprotegerla, te prometi la cuidaría y lo hare, es mejor que regrese Luchia y las demás deben de estar preocupadas (Se va)

Reina del Agua: Nikora!

Nikora: Las chicas teminaran y luego haalremos. (y regreso a la superficie)

Sirena: Reina del agua se encuentra bien

Reina del agua: En un mes ve por la princesa del pacifico Norte y dile que es hora de que vuelva a su palacio, sin que Nikora sepa

Sirena. Y a las demás reina del agua

Reina del agua: Mandare alguen de sus respectivos palacios

Sirena: Si Reina del agua


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 El regreso a clases

En el Hotel Perla

Nikora: Madam Taki y Luchia

Madam Taki: Se fue hace 3 dias de campamento con las demás princesas sirenas y con Kaito, hoy debe regresar

Nikora: De acuerdo, los bueno es que es ultimo dia de verano ya mañana regresaran a clases

(llegan las chicas) Hanon: Hola Nikora

Rina: Madam Taki nos dio permiso

Nikora: No hay problema chicas, se divirtiern?

Luchia: Si hermana

Nikora: Que bueno, me da gusto

Coco: Sucede algo nikora

Hippo: Lo mismo pregunte y me dijo que no

Nikora: Luchia puedes ir al mercado porfavor

Luchia: Pero hermana acabo de llegar

Seira: Vamos Luchia te acompaño

Hanon: Y yo, vamos Rina

Rina: De acuerdo vamos (Ylas 4 se van)

Noel: Sucede algo Srita Nikora

Nikora: Si, hace 4 dias fui al palacio de del pacifico norte

Karen: Al palacio de Luchia

Nikora: No puedo entrar en detalles, pero me han pedido que informara todas que deen regresar antes de que las chicas terminen la escuela, sin embargo he dicho que no, no le spuedo explicar las razones, pero ustedes 3 a diferencia de la princesa Luchia, Hanon, Rina y Seira, no estudian asi que ustedes pueden decidir cuando regresar ellas 3 no, les digo esto por que seguro ara lo que pueda para que ella regrese y mandara a alguien de sus palacios asi que cuiden que nadie se acerque a ninguna de las 4 princesas, le he pedido a Hippo que las vigile, por eso se fue de tras de ellas

Noel: Nikora, pero por que oponerte, si eso lo saiamos de ante mano

Nikora: Larazon por la que deben regresar en menos de lo que se había planeado no es la adecuada, les repito ustedes 3 pueden decidir, pero las demás no ya que ellas son mucho màs jóvenes.

Coco: De acuerdo, de mi parte, me quedare el tiempo dado, conocere algún chico guapo

Noel: No mas ien atraeras a todos (rien y las demás regresan)

Luchia: Ya hermana, aquí tiene

Nikora: Vayan a descansar, mañana tienen escuela

Hippo: Srita Nikora, me dira la verdadera razón

Nikora: No Hippo, no puedo, se lo he prometido a ella y no puedo.

Al dia siguien

Luchia: Oygan siento que nos siguen

Hanon: Si igual ayer, alguien nos seguía

Rina: Entremos ha de ser imaginaciones suyas

Seira: Les veo al rato chicas

Luchia: De acuerdo

Hanon: Creen que nos toco enn el mismo salón de nuevo

Kaito: Si a todos nos toco en el mimo (rie)

Hanon: Que suerte Luchia, tu ves todo el dia Kaito, yyo solo veo a Nagisa a la hora de comer y en la salida

Rina: En cambio yo solo en las tarde vere a Masahiro

Kaito: Vamos chicas o llegaremos tarde

Luchia: Hay chicas, les dire a Nagisa y Masahiro que lloran por ellos.

Amba: Luchia! (sonrojadas)

Kaito: Vamos Luchia, hey Hanon , Rina tamien ustdes.

Maestro: Buenos días soy su profesor de clase Taki Makino

Alumnos: Buen dia Profesor


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 Comienzan las sospechas

Las clases habían terminado

Rina: Luchia te vemos después ire a ver a Masahiro

Hanon: Y yo saldré con Nagisa

Seira: Yo ire contigo Luchia

Luchia: Bien nosotras, nos vamos al Hotel, Kaito ira a yudar al asi que lo vere hasta mañana

Ambas: De acuerdo.

En un lado escondidas

Karen: Que hacemos no podemos dejarlas solas

Noel: Yo seguire a Rina, Coco sigue a Hanon y Karen tu a Seira y Luchia

Coco: Bien

En el Hotel Perla

Hippo: Srita. Nikora, acláreme una duda

Nilkora: Cual Hippo?

Hippo: Aquella ocacion cuando fuimos apalacio al cumpleaños de la princesa Luchia en el palacio, le dije que su voz se parecía a la de la Reina del agua

Nikora: Si, pero por que me preguntas yo…

Madam Taki: Va siendo Hora que ella tamien se entere

Nikora: No Madam Taki (en eso llegan Luchia y Seira)

Luchia: Que pasa Hermana

Nikora: Nada Luchia (entra Karen)

Seira: Iremos a la playa unrato

Nikora: De acuerdo

Karen: Nos diras la verdad Nikora

Madam Taki: Nikora debes decirle por lo menos a ellas 3

Nikora: De acuerdo, Karen llama a Coco y Noel

Karen: De acuerdo (las llama)

Luchia: Nos vamos (Seira y Luchia se van a caminar por la playa)

En la playa

Seira: Luchia no crees que la srita. Nikora anda algo extraña

Luchia: Si, pero mi hermana no me dice

Seira: Es extraño

En el Hotel Perla

Coco: Ya estamos aquí

Madam Taki: Nikora Diles

Nikora: Bueno la batalla en aquella ocaciòn contra los pantalazas donde la Reina del agua uso todas sus energias y por la cual se necitaan las 7 perlas.

Hippo: Que tiene eso que ver con lo que sucede.

Nikora: La Reina del agua ayuda a las princesas de los 7 mares, pero sobre todo hay algo que ella esconde y me dejo acargo.

Noel: Que es aquello que te dejo a cargo Srita. Nikora

Nikora: Ah como decirlo

Madam Taki: Le encargo a su hermana

Los 4: Su hermana

NIkora: Si, no puedo decirles quien es, pero es la razón por la que ella quiere que todas regresen.

Karen: Dinos, esa sirena sabe la verdad de esto

Nikora: No y prefiero que no lo sepa, la razón por la que la reina de agua acepto ser la reina del agua no lo se, pero prefirió eso eso a quedarse a ser un princesa del océano y cuidar de su hermana

Noel: Dinos algo, por que Hippo no sabe de esto

Hippo: Si porque?

Nikora: No lo se, pero les pido no digan nada a las otras chicas

Coco: De acuerdo dejemos que disfruten del amor


	5. capitulo 5

Capitulo 5 El adiós de Luchia

Ya había pasado el mes a las chicas le iva bien sobre todo con sus chicos, las 3 restantes y Hippo trataban deandar cerca de ellas.

En el parque

Luchia: Oye Hippo porque me sigues,acaso no confias en mi

Hippo: Si srita Luchia, pero debo cuidarla

En elacuario

Seira: Coco porque vienes conmigo

Coco: Vine ayudarte

En el centro comercial

Hanon: Sabes queno me agrada mucho tu compañía Karen

Karen: Lo se pero yo también vine de compras

En la Heladeria

Rina: Noel, dime por que me sigues a escondidas

Noel: Para ver como te va con Masahiro

Rina: A las otras las podras engañar, pero no ami

Noel: De acuerdo, me gusta hacerla de cupida

Rina: De acuerdo

Cada una se perdió de su Guadiana

Seira: Porfin me escape de Coco, me da la impresión que nos han estado v vigilando

Rina: Seira no me digas que también

Hanon: Seira, Rina, también a ustedes, creen que tambein a Luchia

Seira: No se, pero debemos encontrarla

En la Roca de la Playa

Luchia: No se si estar enfadada a no, pero porque me mantienen vigilada

Sirena del pacifico Norte: Princesa Luchia

Luchia: Neri que sucede

Neri: Princesa Luchia es hora de que regrese a palacio

Luchia: Pero Nikora no ha me a dicho nada

Neri: Ella no lo sabe Princesa y le pido no le diga tiene hasta mañana para estar lista, vendre por usted y le pido no informe a Nadie, asi han sido las ordenes

Luchia: De acuerdo aque hora

Neri: A promera hora de mañana, por ahora me marcho (se va, llegan Rina, Hanon y Seira)

Rina: Luchia Sucede algo

Luchia: Nada, pasemosla bien hoy

Hanon: De acuerdo

Todas se reunieron y se fueron al parque de diversiones

Coco: Te encuentras bien Luchia

Karen: Sucedió algo con Kaito

Luchio: No nada

_Recuerdo_

_Luchia: Kaito tengo que decirte algo muy importante_

_Kaito: Que pasa Luchia_

_Luchia: Hoy han venido de palacio, y me han dicho que debo irme mañana_

_Kaito: Luchia es muy pronto_

_Luchia: Lo se,pero me lo han pedido _

_Kaito. Por que tan aprisa_

_Luchia: Sabiamos que ivamos a rregrear, pero nunca te olvidare Kaito, las demás no lo saben y te pido no le digas a andie._

_Kaito: De acuerdo te amo Luchia, e ire a despedirte_

_Fin del recuerdo_

Hanon: Segura Luchia

Noel: Esto es divertido

Karens: Algo pasa

Seira: Si que sera?

En el Hotel Perla

Nikoora: Que sucede Madam Taki

Madam Taki: Nada, es que la princesa Luchia anda extraña hoy

Hippo: Si srita. Nimora se fue la paso con las chicas y en cuanto llego se enserro en su habitación

Nikora: Llama a las chicas (las manda a llamar)

Hippo: Aquí están Srita. Nikora

Hanon: Que pas

Nikora: Lo que sucede es que Luchia no ha querido cenar

Rina: No sabemos, pero de repente quiso ir al parque de diversiones y nos dijo que nos quería mucho

Nikora: Esto no me da buena espina, porfavor que no salga de su habitación

Noel: De acuerdo

Karen: Donde vas Nikora

Nikora: Vigilen allí (susurru a Coco)

Coco: Claro (sale Nikora)

Ya era media noche

Habitación de Luchia

Luchia: Adios chicas, Nikora no entiendo el por que irme tan repentino, pero me lo han pedido (sale a escondidas)

En la cueva donde se prenden las velas

Nikora: Vamos Kirara ven necesitamos hablar

Reina del agua: Que sucede Nikora y ahora que sucede

Nikora: La llamaste cuerto

Reina de agua: Debo protegerla algún dia ocupara mi lugar

Nikora: No se la razón por la cual tomaste aquella decisión, pero apresurando las cosas no logras nada

Reina del agua: Algun dia te la dire, no teng nada que discutir asi que compermiso (se va)

En la playa

Kaito: Luchia supongo que ya es hora

Luchia: Si aquella que ves es Nira es de mi palacio ha venido por mi

Kaito: Te amo Luchia, prometo ir a verte

Luchia: Es mejor que prometamos intentarlo

Kaito: De acuerdo, les dijiste

Luchia: No (escondida entre las rocas)

Noel: Donde están chicas apúrense

Luchia: Adios kaito

(Se mete al agua y se pone junto a Nira)

Nira: Princesa es hora de irnos

Luchia: Adios

Rina: Donde esta Luchia

Noel : Llegan tarde se aido


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 Parte de la verda

Hanon: Por que no nos dijo

Coco: No se pero como se escapo de su cuarto (asoma Nikora)

Nikora: Donde esta la princesa Luchia

Karen: Según Noel estaba cn Kaito, pero luego volteo y ya se había ido

Seira: Kaito y Luchia

Kaito: Lo lamento no puedo decirles, se lo prometi a Luchia

En el palacio de Luchia

Sirenas: Princesa Luchia Bienvenida

Luchia: Sucede algo malo

Nari: No princesa, puede salir, pero no puede ir a la superficie

Luchia: De acuerdo

En el Hotel Perla

Nikora: No puedo creer que lo haya hecho

Hanon: Quieren explicarnos

Madam Taki: Hippo diles

Hippo: Srita. Nikora

Nikora: Miren La Reina del agua como saben prtege y ayuda a las 7 princesas sirenas de los 7 oceanos

Rina: Si, pero que tiene que ver?

Nikora: Les dire a todas una parte, hace tiempo cuando los pantalasas atacaron, la reina del agua utilo todo su poder, antes de eso me encargo algo muy importante para ella

Seira: Que?

Nikora: A su herman menor

RIna: Entonces hay una sirena que es su hermana

Nikora: Si

Coco: Dinos Nikora en cual de los palacios esta

Nikora: En el océano del pacifico norte, pero ahora la importante debemos ir por Luchia

Hanon: Nikora tu siempre le dices que se comprte como una princesa

Rina: kaito si o no

Kaito: De acuerdo

Rina: Alguien vino por luchia

Kaito: SI

Nikora: Fue alguien del palacio

Kaito: Si

Hanon: Vayamos por ella

Todas: Si


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 La intromicion

Todas se dirigían al palacio del pacifico norte, pero no se esperaan que les impidieran ir

Hanon: Que sucede

Niri: Perdon princesas y Nikora, pero no podemos permitir que vayan por la princesa Luchia

Nikora: Por que?

Niri: Lo lamento

En el palacio

Luchia: Que sucede Nari

Nari: Nada Princesa las chicas solo fueron a pasear

Luchia: Si de acuerdo, ire a mi habitación

Nari: Como diga princesa (Luchia va a su habitación)

Nari: Ustedes 4 vigilen la habitación de la princesa

Sirenas: SI Srita nari

A unos kilómetros del palacio

Nikora: Dime quien a dado esa oreden (LLEGA Nari)

Nari: La reina del agua, no se porque, dijo que avisaría a los demás reinos pero luego me fue dicho que solo la princesa de Luchia devia volver.

Hanon: Por que solo luchia

Nikora: Ya me canse de esto exigo verte ahora, se que me oyes

Coco: Que sucede

En el trono del palacio de luchia

Reina del agua: Diganle que la veo en el lugar que sabe, sola

Sirena: Si reina del agua (escribe una hoja), Momo entregala a Nari

Nari: (llega momo) Gracias, dice que te vera en aquel lugar pero solo a ti

NIkora: Chicas no hagan nada y quédense aquí

Rina: De acuerdo

En la cueva de los enamorados

Nikora: Deja ir a Luchia Kirara

Reina del agua (Kirara): No lo siento, auqneu debo proteger a las demás princesas, tu sabes por que sobreprotejo a la princesa de la perla rosa

Nikora: Lo se, si tento la quieres por que preferiste ser la Reina del agua, a cuidar de Luchia

Reina del agua (Kirara): No puedo decírtelo, pero entiende debo hacer que la princesa se haga responsables

Nikora: Luchia es muy responsable en tierra, sera una exelente princesa

Reina del agua (Kirara): Lo lamento, yo quiro…

Nikora: Que no se equivoque como te paso

Reina del agua (Kirara): Aunque le guste el mundo de los humanos, ellos…

Nikora: Entonces diles la verdad a las demás princesas sirenas y permíteles visitar a luchia

Reina del agua (Kirara): No lo siento, y me voy los iento

Nikora: Siempre haces lo mismo Kirara, cuando se trata de la verdad huyes (se va)


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8 La verdad sobre la reina del agua

Hanon: Donde estas Nikora

Nikora: Vamos chicas

Rina: Que pasa con Luchia

Nikora: Regresaremos al Hotel

La habiatacion de luchia

Luchia: Estoy aburrida, extraño a Nikora y las demás

Sirena: Princesa Luchia puede salir a pasear si asi lo desea, pero recuerde que no debe ir a la superficie princesa Luchia

Luchia: De acuerdo

En el Hotel Perla

Karen: Por que la retirada Nikora

Nikora: Les dire la verdad aunque con esto la traicione

Noel: Aquien Nikora

Madam Taki: A la Reina del agua

Seira: Pero por que la traicionaría Srita. Nikora

Hippo: Por lo que va adecirno?

Nikora: Si, escuchen hay una parte que aun no les dije que la hermana de la reina del agua estaba en el palacio de Luchia, recuerdan

Todas: Si

Coco: Pero aque viene eso

Nikora: Hace años la Reina del agua también fue una princesa Sirena y mi amiga, pero luego nacieron varias princesas sirenas, ella es mas grande que yo pero nos hicimos muy buena amigas, a ella le encantab mucho el mundo de los humanos y yo la ayudaba, pero aquel dia, los pantalasas atacaron

Hippo: No entiendo srita. Nikora.

Nikora: Las princesas que nacido un año antes fueron Oceano atlántico sur, la del océano atlántico norte y la del pacifico norte, es decir Hanon, Rina y Luchia, Pero en el Norte ya había una princesa

Noel: Pero esa historia es solo una leyenda, la de la princesa Kirara, es una leyenda para nostras la sirenas

Nikora: No lo es Kirara era la princesa del pacifico norte

Karen: No entiendo, entonces murió y nació Luchia?

Nikora: No en el pacifico norte habían 2 princesas Kirara y Luchia, no se entendía y aun sinceramente no lo se, pero luego cuando Kirara estaba feliz con su pequeña hermana, asi que eso se mantuvo en sedreto y solo las sirenas de mi edad los sabían, pero un año después los pantalasas atacaron y Kirara loa enfrento, atacaron solo al pacifico norte, asi que ella tomo a Luchia y me pidió que la cuidara, pero de la nada se empezó a decir que la Reina del agua había a parecido después de tanto tiempo y que uso su poder para encerrar a los pantalasas, cuandome entéreme puse feliz, pensando que Kirara estaba apunto de regresar, pero…

Seira: Pero que Srita Nikora

Nikora: Ella no volvió, se me pareció solamente para entregarme la perla y pedirme cuidar de su hermana menora, asi asumi en palacio proteger a luchia.

Coco: Nos estas querieno decir lo que creo, que…

Nikora: Si la Reina del agua es la hermana mayor de Luchia

Rina: Entonces es la razón de pedir que regreara a castillo

Nikora: Si se suponía que para su cumple años Luchia devia volver, luchia no devia venir al mundo humano, pero la tonta como saben perdió su perla y con el ataque de los pantalasas tuvo que venir a tierra al igual que ustedes.

Hanon: Pero si tento quería a Luchia, por que no quedarse con su hermana

Hippo: Por que en un océano no pueden haber 2 princesas, solo se eso se los aseguro.

Rina: Nikora tu sabes el porque.


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9 La leyenda y una dura verdad

Nikora: No pero cuando estaba pequeña una de las sirenas que murió en la batalla nos dijo que cuando el océano siente que va acorrer un gran peligro nace una octava princesa sirena para convertirse en la Reina del agua, se dice que siempre a nacido en el océano pacifico Norte, pero honestamente no sabia si creer o no, pero al nacer una sgunda princesa… pues

Hanon: Creiste en el rumor

Nikora: Si, pero luego quede confusa,

Rina: Y por que la decisión de Ser la Reina dl agua y no la hermana de Luchia.

Nikora: No lo se eso no me lo ha querido decir.

Y había pasado un 2 meses desde

Nari: Princesa Luchia esta bien

Luchia: Deseo ir a visitar a las chicas

Nari: Lo lamento princesa no puede

Luchia: Pero deseo verlas

En el hotal perla

Rina: Luchia debe estar aburrida

Coco: Si

En el palacio del océano pacifico

Luchia: Debo ir a visitarlas (aparece la reina del agua)

Reina del agua: No pues princesa de la perla rosa

Luchia: porque, llevo 2 meses sin ver a als chicas, quiero visitarlas y ver al chico que amo

Reina del agua: Lo lamento no puedes ir

Luchia: Se que usted es la reina del agua, pero ire a ver a Nikora, amis amigas y al chcio al que amo , asi que hasta pronto(se estaba lledo cuando),

Reina del gua: No lo hagas porfavor

Luchia: Deme una razón, yo me voy asi que adiós

Reina del agua: Obedeceme tu màs qe nadie

Luchia: No ya estoy arta, asi que me ire al hotel perla con mis amigas y Nikora

Reina del agua: No, debes obeecerme por que soy tu hermana (Luchia se quedo sorprenida)

Luchia: No tengo hermana, que yo sepa cuanto màs deseas retenerme

Reina del agua: Es la verdad, porfavor Luchia no vayas

Luchia: No ahora me voy

Reina del agua: Espera debo decirte por que lo mantuve oculto

Luchia: No quiero saber

Reina del agua: Escuchame! (Luchia se dio la vuelta y se fue)

En la playa

Kaito: Luchia te extraño mucho ya son os meses que no te veo (en eso asoma Luchia)


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10 El regreso de Luchia

Luchia: Kaito

Kaito: Luchia, pero que haces aquí,

Luchia: Los extrañaba, supongo que las chicas están en el hotel perla

Kaito: Si asi es bueno aunque Hanon y Rina están con sus novios

Luchia: Me da gusto, pero antes dime que tento a apsado

Kaito: Pues as chcias saben que regresaste a tu palacio, fueron por ti, pero escuche que no las dejaron entrar, aun sigues inscrita en el cole, Nikora te reporto como enferma asi que puedes volver

Luchia: Si pero me pondré al corriente con las tareas

Kaito: Si y aver que mas Karen, Noel y Coco cuidan de Seira, Nikora anda de un genio que las chicas no le llevan la contra

Luchia: No me digas que es por mi

Kaito: Vamos te aompaño al hotel perla

Luchia: No deseo quearme un momento aquí, asi damos tiempo que Hanon y Rina regresen

Kaito: De acuerdo, mientras te paso lo apuntes

Y asi llego la noche

En el Hotel Perla

Nikora: Hola chicas se divirtieron

Hanon: Este si Nikora

Rina: Si

Coco: Nosotras también

Karen: Si vimos muchos chicos guapos

Noel: Eh si este y cuidamos bien de Seira

Seira: Srita. Nikora, me da miedo

Hippo: Saben que su humor es asi desde aquel dia

Madam Taki: Si mejor tengan cuidado chicas

Nikora: Que les pasa, mañana vengan temprano hay que hacear el Hotel, escu.. (fue interrumpida cuando todas al abrir la puerta vieron a Luchia y dijeron su nombre)

Todas: Luchia!

Luchia: Hola chicas, Hola hermana mayor

Rina: Por que te fuiste sin decirnos nada

Luchia: Ah bueno es que fui llevada a la fuerza

Hanon: Si eso lo sabemos, pero por que taraste tanto en regresar

Luchia: Por que, esto…

Nikora: Por que no me dijiste nada Luchia

Luchia: Perdoname hermana mayor, pero no podía

Coco: Lo sabemos (en susurru)

Karen: Pero dinos por que tardaste en volver

Luchia: Les dire, cuando llegue Nari actuaba extraña, luego no se que suceio que me pidió fuera a mi habitación, pero la cosa es que me mantenían con guardianas reales, asi que todavía hoy logre ecapar, llegue en la tarde y vi a Kaito, pero me dijo que Hanon y Rina estaban con sus chicos, asi que me quede con el hasta que llegaran (rie)

Hanon: Nos da gusto que regreses iras de nuevo a la escuela

Luchia: Si

Nikora: Luchia no vuelvas a irte asi de acuerdo

Luchia: Si por ahora no piensso regresar, divirtámonos mañana

Karen: Claro

Luchia: Ire a mi cuarto a darme un baño (se va a su cuarto)

Rina: No creen que hay algo que no concuerda

Hippo: Por ahora lo importante es que la Srita. Luchia esta de regreso

Karen: No tiene sentido, el dia que fuimos habían muchas princesas del pacifico norte y me imagino que la tenían vigilada, algo muy raro paso para que lograra llegar sin problema

Nikora: Les pido no dejen sola a Luchia, estoy segura que vendrán por ella

Noel: De acuerdo

Al dia siguiente en la escuela

Taichi: Hola Luchia que bueno que estas recuperada, Kaito te echaba mucho de menos

Luchia: Lo se, pero díganme como están las clases

Kaito: Dificiles el profe podrá examen en 1 semana asi que tendras que estudiar mucho

Luchia: SI (rie aun pensando en lo sucedido)


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11 La llegada de una chica misteriosa – Kirara Nanami

Al dia siguiente

Nikora: Suerte chicas, Luchia cuidate

Luchia: De acuerdo

Rina: No te preocupes no la dejaremos sola

Hanon: Si estará con Kaito

Seira: Y conmigo

Coco: De hecho hoy vamos de paseo al centrocomercial

Karen: Las vemos al rato

Todas: De acuerdo (las chicas se fueron a la escuela)

Nikora: Chicas porfa vigilen a Luchia, porfavor

Karen: De acuerdo

Noel: Crees que lo sepa

Nikora: No, pero tampoco creo la forma en la que se escabullo

Coco: De auerdo yo ire con Karen, Noel tu ayuda a Nikora

Noel: OK

En el Oceano

Curandero: Reina del agua aque ebo esto

Reina del agua: Cuida unos días del océano, ire por la princesa el pacifico

Curandero: No me diga, que…

Reina del agua (Kirara). Si le dije, para impedir que se fuera, pero no me creyo y regreso

Curandero: Reina del agua, usted no puede ir mucho a la superficie

Reina del agua (Kirara). Ire por mi hermana menor, aunque se impongan sigo siendo su hermana y puedo traerla conmigo

Curandero: Pero majestad, recuerde que la verdad del ¿porque?, solo a la pricesa Luchia se lo puede decir

Reina del agua (Kirara). Lo se, pero como su hermana puedo traerla cierto

Curandero: Solo podrá si canta aquella canción

Reina del agua (Kirara). Lo se la que le cantaba de niña y con la cual puedo ayudarme.

Curandero: Si escucha esa canción su hermana la recordara

Reina del agua (Kirara). De acuerdo, tendre cuidado

En la playa apareció una mujer de muy parecida a luchia, pero su aparencia es de una mujer de veintitantos años.

Kirara: Bien tengo 3 dias para encontrar a mi hermana, ya que no debeia estar aquí, hace mucho que deje esto.

Hippo: Srita. Nikora, acaba de asomar una perla cerca del agua

Nikora: Luchia

Noel: Pero esta en la escuela

Kirara: Hola como están

Hippo: Ella tiene una perla(susurru a Nikora)

Nikora: Es lógico que la tenga

Noel: Porque lo dices

Kirara: No crei que me reconocieras

Nikora: Pero tu deber es proteger el océano

Noel: No me digas que?

Madam Taki: Asi es Noel, es la Reina del agua en su forma Humana, su nombre es

Kirara: Mi nombre es Kirara Nanami

Nikora: No me digas que?

Kirara: Vine por la pricesa del pacifico norte

Nikora: Ya lo saben, se los he dicho todo a las princesas

Kirara: No debería...

Nikora: Tu fuiste la primera obligando a tu Luchia a ir,

Kirara: Es mi hermana y vine por ella

Noel: Reina del agua, su hermana esta muy feliz estando aquí

Nikora: Dime Kirara, le dijiste la verdad cierto?

Kirara: Si, pero ella no me creyo

Nikora: Dijiste que ella no debería saberlo

Kirara: Donde esta ahora (en eso las chicas llegan)

Rina: Si Luchia, todos se pudieron contentos

Hanon: Luchia, que pasa

Kirara: Te pareces a mi de niña Luchia

Karen: Luchia….

Luchia: Ire a mi cuarto (se va)

Coco: Que le pasa, estab tan contenta

Nikora: Les prensento a Kirara Nanami

Seira: Nanami?

Kirara: Si,

Noel: Ella es la hermana mayor de Luchia, es decir la Reina del agua

TodaS: Que?

Nikora: Ire por Luchia, hablare con ella

Habitación de Luchia

Luchia: Es mentira, mi única hermana es Nikora, aunque en el océano no lo sea la quiero como tal, no quiero, detesto esto, y que hace aquí.

Nikora: Vino por ti Luchia

Luchia: Hermana mayor, lo sabias

Nikora: Si, pero no podía decirlo, Luchia, escuchala, te guste o no es tu hermana

Luchia: Entonces si es verdad, porque no lo supe

Nikora: Por que no debías saberlo nadie, escucha luchia no se la razón por la cual prefirió ser la Reaina del agua, pero es tu hermana

Luchia: No, para mi única hermana eres tu Nikora

Nikora: Luchia, entonces como tal te pido solo escuchala, y después respetare lo que decidas

Luchia: De acuerdo, pero solo porque tu me lo pides

En lovy de Hotel

Nikora: Ya la traje

Kirara: Supongo que no la dejaras sola

Nikora: No, chicas dejenos solas porfavor

Rina: Vamos a la playa

Coco: Si

Noel: Yo las vigilo

Hippo: Yo las vigilare Srita. Nikora (todas se fuero junto con Hippo)

En el Hotel

Kirara: Escucha Luchia, me disculpo por acerte volver, pero no es sensillo, no me arepiento de haberme convertido en la Reina del agua

Luchia: Dime porque lo preferste a quedarte conmigo

Nikora: Dinos

Kirara: No puedo, se los dire, pero Luchia si te lo digo debes regresar al océano en 3 dias

Luchia: Porque debo regresar dime

Kirara: Escucha normalmente solo hay una pricnesa de cada color, pero tu preferí que tu fueras la de la perla rosa, ya que la que debería ser la Reina del agua eras tù Luchia, pero laculpa de aquel desastre fue debido aque yo visitaba mucho también el mundo de la superficie, pero eras muy pequeña cuando los pantalasa atacaron el océano pacifico, asi que decidi tomar tu lugar, aun era una bebe no podía permitirlo, pero nunca pensé que esto sucediera, tu no puedes permanecer màs ya que hay calma en el océano, todas eben regresar sorbre todo tù, lo lamento Luchia, Nikora siento todo lo que hice de acuerd..

Nikora: Por que no me lo dijdste

Madam Taki: Se lo prohibieron, para tomar el lugar de Luchia debería mantener su identidad y solo podía decírtelo ati para que cuidaras de Luchia, con los ataques de los pantalasas y Niquel, pero ahora, debes volver Luchia.

Nikora: Por que?

Kirara: Por que si se mantiene en tierra podría suceder algo como lo que paso, ademas fue una de la condiciones que me dieron

Luchia: Pero, y la escuela, mis amigos y Kaito

Kirara: Lo lamento Luchia podras asomarte, pero no volver

Luchia: pero yo…

Kirara: Lo se tenemos 2 dias yo no puedo permanecer màs que 3 dias y solo me quedan 2

Madam Taki: Princesa Luchia lo lamento, pero debes ir

Nikora: Lo lamento Luchia, no pensé que sucediera.

Luchia: Dejame despedirme de las demás y de Kaito porfavor

Kirara: De acuerdo.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12 El regreso de las princesas Sirenas al oceano

Ya habían pasado los 2 dias, esta vez luchia se había despedido de todos incluyendo a Kaito, las demás dijeron que regresarían al terminar las clases.

Oceano Pacifico

Reina del agua (kirara): Lo lamento, quisiera que fuera diferente Luchia, pero tu màs que nadie debe permanecer en el océano

Curandero: Reina del agua, princesa Luchia

Reina del agua (kirara): Gracias por tu ayuda, ye hedicho que la verdad a Luchia

Curandero: Me alegro, pero ahora usted devolver

Reina del agua (kirara): Lo hare solo dejame llevar a mi Luchia al palacio del pacifico norte

Curandero: De acuerdo, me retiro (Se va)

Reina del agua (kirara): Sigues enfadada hermanita

Luchia: No, pero es que porque, yo aun no logro entender

Reina del agua (kirara): Lo prefiero asi, no me importa haber tomado tu lugar, lo hice porque te quiero pequeña hermana

Luchia: Eso lo entiendo, y no te puedo odiar, después de todo eres la reina del agua

Reina del agua (kirara): No Luchia quiero que no me odies ni estes molesta conmigo por ser tu hermana y no la Reina del ague

Luchia: Es que no lo estoy, todo lo hiciste por mi no podría aunque quisiera (muestra un gran sonrisa y dando un abrazo en el palacio de luchia la reina del agua desapareció)

Ya habían pasado meses las clases habían terminado y todas regresaron a sus respectivos palacion, Nikora al palacio de Luchia junto con madam taki y Hippo cuidaba de los 7 oceanos.

**Fin**


End file.
